fungeon_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Palazza
Palazza, the Old and Mighty, Champion of Doran and Wielder of the Pointed Blight, Silver Saint, Crusader of the Forgotten King, and Wise Master of Weaponry is the paladin master of the Order of Scalding Light. He is based at Halberd Heights. Appearance Palazza is a very old man in face, with a finely styled white moustache and shapely short beard. His hair is short and receding. Besides this, he is in perfect shape and is only seen wearing bright plate armour. Personality A cold and serious man, Palazza has little time for anything unrelated to the benefits of his order. Palazza presents himself as kind and wise, but in truth he is much colder and harsh. He has a prejudice for orcs, and a violent sexual nature. Biography History Palazza spent his life as a champion for Doran working as a paladin. In that time he had several notable adventures, forever etching him into history as a legend of justice. The most significant of these stories was when Palazza discovered the lost lineage of Restabalt, and helped to solidify the latter's claim on the land of Uziross. After a holy crusade, Restabalt was king of Uziross. Pre-Campaign After Palazza's most famous exploits, he helped establish the main branch for the Order of Scalding Light at Halberd Heights. His significant contemporaries were Burning Water and Sir Grevnak and Rellison, Fair Knight of Amber, unknowing that the latter was actually a demon. His training regime was cruel and strict, but he produced capable soldiers for the order. At some point, Rellison brought a young Elora and a young Sylvan. Palazza took Elora on as his squire. Palazza was intrigued by the idea of a drow as a paladin for his order, though his blatant racism shone through and caused his squire much suffering. After years of sexual and violent abuse, he graduated Elora as a fully fledged paladin and sent her to Dvorak to man the church with Roger. Campaign Palazza was seen by Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque in the form of Elora, Valisi and Prajna when they came to Halberd Heights to deliver an orb that had fallen from the sky. Palazza was intrigued by Valisi's beauty, and partly disgusted by Elora's travelling with an orc. That being said, he remained amiable and gifted Prajna Dimbolt Dumbolt Trading Company & Sons Modern Guide to Philosophy. The head of the Order was not seen again until Elora and Lil' Snip joined the travelling caravan to Uziross for Restabalt's funeral. He met Dove, Izra, and Harry, after sensing Izra's presence. Izra announced to Elora that her maternal grandfather had left a message for her to find out about her family, the message requesting Elora to head south to Loriyore to find the last high elf. Palazza gave Elora permission to do so after the funeral in Uziross. At Uziross, Palazza set up security details so the funeral of Restabalt would go off without a hitch. Unfortunately Giddaen forces attacked the city. Palazza was separated from most of his compatriots and fought the invaders alone. He was reunited with Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque at the battle's closing, where he witnessed Izra's death in an explosion. After the remaining Giddaen forces were rounded up, Palazza set up Uziross as an official Order of Scalding Light city, under the rule of Prince Qwert. Epilogue Palazza was not seen again in the campaign. Flamewraith Myrymma returned to Halberd Heights to have her revenge, but Palazza's fate in the ensuing battle was unknown, for his body was never recovered. Category:NPCs